gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rig 314
Rig 314, or "Betty", was an Assault Derrick that took part in Operation: Hollow Storm. It was driven by Pvt. Dizzy Wallin. Surviving the operation, the rig continued to play a major role in defending Vectes during the Lambent Pandemic. History Locust War Assault on Landown Delta Squad was stationed on Rig 314 during the Assault on Landown. On the road to Landown, the COG assault force, including Rig 314, came under attack by Nemacyst and Reavers. Delta Squad managed to repel the attacks, however several other vehicles were destroyed. Rig 314 then drove down a steep incline, crashing at the bottom and causing damage that Dizzy had to repair. Delta Squad defended Rig 314 with support from three other rigs long enough for Dizzy to finish the repairs and continue to Landown. After passing through hundreds of Grapplers and a Brumak, Rig 314 drove alongside a hijacked rig, Rig G53. After several minutes of fighting between the two rigs, a bridge wide enough for only one Assault Derrick to cross forced Dizzy to smash the bulletproof glass on the hijacked rig, allowing Marcus Fenix to kill the driver. Dizzy was then able to force the hijacked rig off a cliff. After crossing the bridge, Rig 314 encountered several Brumaks; one of which was killed by a Centaur, saving the rig. After escaping a Corpser, Rig 314 encountered another Brumak. Marcus engaged the Brumak with the rig's turret-mounted chaingun, killing it. Dizzy rammed the Brumak out of the way with the rig, and moved on to Landown. Upon arriving at the city, Dizzy ran over a distracted Beast Rider and managed to avoid a pair of Tickers waiting for the Rigs. Delta proceeded to eliminate all Tickers so Dizzy could drive further into the city. The Gears also managed to destroy a pair of Troika emplacements, alongside a Locust squad and a group of Nemacyst, with some assistance from both Centaur and King Raven fire. As Delta reached a large tunnel, where no outer light reached, Dizzy lit up the Rig's lights so the Gears would be able to deal with the Tickers inside it and a Reaver at the end of it. As they reached the end of the tunnel, Mortar fire could be heard in the distance, and Dizzy refused to move further until Delta had dealt with the Mortars. The Squad split in two so they could deal with all Locust forces on both rooftops. Once the Mortar fire ceased, Dizzy advanced towards Delta's position, however he's soon interrupted by a Brumak coming out of a large tunnel and heading towards the Rig. The Gears managed to take it out with Mortars before it caused "Betty" any trouble. Dizzy then picked the Gears up and proceeded towards the drilling zone.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Roadblocks Deploying the Grindlifts After clearing the town of Landown of Locust troops, Rig 314 arrived at the drill site, alongside other rigs. However, the Locust quickly mounted an attack. A large E-Hole opened in the middle of the cemetery and a large group of Drones starts attacking the Rigs, they're soon joined by Grapplers, Mortars, Boomers and Reavers. Delta manages to mow them down with the Rig's mounted Chain Gun and their newly acquired Mortars. The Locust manage to inflict damage upon the Rig's but not enough to stop them from deploying their Grindlifts. Marcus and Dom prepare for deployment but just as they get into their Grindlift the Locust lead a counterattack, led by their High Priest Skorge, who manages to cut a Centaur in half. Skorge lands inside the Rig and attempts to take down Marcus and Dom but Dizzy and Tai manage to hold him off while the Grindlifts are deployed. Tai then orders Dizzy to flee while he holds off Skorge by himself, and Dizzy wishes him good luck before leaving the scene.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging InGears of War: The Quickening After Landown It is implied that Dizzy was able to get back aboard the rig and escape with it or went back for it later once the Locust were gone. He used it to retrieve his two daughters, Maralin and Teresa Wallin, and catch up with COG forces at Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 81 The rig was brought to Vectes Naval Base, though Dizzy was flown in ahead to repair the Derricks found there beforehand.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 271 Lambent Pandemic Use on Vectes While on Vectes, the rig saw a great deal of use which included mowing down Lambent Polyps during the First Battle of New Jacinto.Gears of War: Anvil Gate When the Vectes Imulsion Field was discovered, Rig 314 was called in to help set up the drilling and refining equipment, only to come under attack by Lambent Polyps, several of which managed to breach the rig which became stuck in the Imulsion. Polyps were able to get into the cab, but were fended off by Samantha Byrne. Though Dizzy received burns in the fight, he recovered and two King Ravens were called in to pull the rig, which survived relatively undamaged, out of the Imulsion. Rig 314 continued to see a great deal of use as the conflict intensified. Use at Anvil Gate When the Coalition collapsed, Rig 314 was taken to Anvil Gate accompanied by Dizzy and his family. Though Dizzy was reluctant to part with his beloved rig, if it came to it, he knew the rig would have to go regardless of whether or not he went with it.Gears of War: Coalition's End In an unknown time after Operation Hollow Storm, Rig 314 was taken to Anvil Gate, where it was parked in a large gap in one of the fort's walls. Two of the Gears (Dom and Bernie/Marcus and Cole) provided covering fire from this wall while the other two Gears ventured out to rescue Sam and Anya. The Rig apparently survived the Lambent and Hammer of Dawn attacks that proceeded. Crew When defending the Derrick against oncoming attacks, you can find a collectible attached near the rear of the rig. The Rig carried an extra three Gears, not including Marcus, Dom and Carmine. When the Locust attack, one Gear takes cover with Dom and dies when a Rig driven by Pvt. Corey is destroyed and it slams into Dizzy's Rig. Two Gears take cover in the front and if you manage to kill all of the attacking Nemacyst, both of them will survive but one is killed when the Reavers pass by and strafe the rig. The last Gear dies when the rig violently hits the bottom of the hill. All of their weapons can be taken after they die. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''The Quickening'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:COG Category:Vehicles